Lightening
by Renee Stancato
Summary: There was a lightening storm and i was addicted to my Guild Wars and we lost power.... thus, this story!...and uhm...yea...that's about it...0.o


1**_Randomness 2 (there is no one)_**

DISCLAIMER: me no own HP...me no wishe me own HP...me want Naruto...

**This is going to be a compiling of stupid shorts and sometimes long things, that just pop into my head, beg to be written, but don't really count as stories… this will contain everything from Yaoi to Giant banana's (no innuendo intended). Each individual PART WILL BE LABELED, as to which it contains…basically your average warnings only…enough talking! Let's get started!**

With Us Today We Have…: **_Lightening- _**(random laughs, nothing more)

(In the spirit of things)

---- Lightening is dedicated to Bruce Mitchell, you probably don't know him----

----------------------------------------

Story One- Lightening (note, this is an HP fanfic-it is placed after they graduate, early 20's, also note, I have not read the books, just seen the movies, I apologize in advance if I (rhymes with DUCK) anything up)

----------------------------------------

The brown haired boy sat in front of the computer. Like he had been for the past 24 hours, he was addicted to a game, and he wasn't going to stop until he had beaten it. Needless to say, Harry was getting his donkey kicked.

"Harry…aren't you going to do _anything_ else? Mum is getting worried about you…_Harry!_ Are you even listening to me!" Somewhere in Reality, Harry's mind heard a small buzzing noise, something that sounded suspiciously like his name, but just at that moment he was fighting The Evil Lord's (not Voldemort, it's a muggle game) army.

Ron got tired of yelling at an unresponsive Harry, who was completely absorbed into the bloody muggle game. He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry, he went threw all the spells he knew and ended up on one that would scare Harry enough to leave the game.

He got ready to cast when something large rammed into him knocking his wand aside and crashing them onto Harry's bed. It was Hermione. "Stop it! You idiot! You might have killed Harry!"

"bloody hell, Hermione, I wasn't going to do anything bad!" She just got up from her tackle and glared at him with her hands on her hips. Hermione had stretched out from when she was a little girl, she was average height, and her hair was down to her waist and only sort of curly. Her eyes were still the same, she still had the same personality, and she still held herself aloof from all other creatures. Basically she hadn't aged a day mentally.

"Right, and what do you have to say about Fluff? Hmm?" Ron gave a manly-disgruntled grunt. "Bloody hell, Hermione, _don't_ bring up Fluff. That was your fault, too!" Her look silenced all. Ron fell back into the bad whimpering. Thanking every god he knew of when she turned her malevolent gaze on Harry.

Ron expected him to go up in flames.

Luckily, or unluckily, however you wish to see it, Harry didn't.

"Harry Potter. Get away from the computer _this_ instant or I will turn it into a microwave!" Her voice was calm and level, but she already had her wand drawn, Ron squirmed back into the bed farther, he didn't want to be visible when either or both of his friends got mad.

"Three, Harry, Two, Potter, One!" She said some words and turned the computer into a microwave, complete with popcorn. The room was quiet like the brief spell before the Storm hits, Ron whimpered. Harry was still sitting on his desk-chair, hand on the mouse, hand over the keyboard. Staring blankly into the screen.

His blood-curdling scream broke the silence, Ron felt his ear start to bleed and Hermione had to cover her ears. "I WAS ABOUT TO DEFEAT THE GENERIC DARK EVIL LORD! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO DESERVE SUCH CRUEL AND SPITEFUL FRIENDS!"

"Oh stop your driveling, Harry, how can you even play that game when you have Hedwig to take care of! Fluff2 wants attention! RON AND I THINK YOU ARE PLAYING YOURSELF TO DEATH!"

Harry's crazed eyes took on a malevolent cast as he glared at Ron, "Ron, eh? eh! EH!" Ron was starting to doubt Harry's sanity, he glanced at Hermione for help but she was just standing there in the classic I'm-so-pissed-I-could-torture-you-instead-of-just-ripping-your-head-off.

Fearing for his own sanity, Ron made a dash for the door, it was blocked! He ran towards the window like a frightened rodent, and...he made it out! He tumbled out the first story window, only like a 3 foot drop, and looked back at the window. Before taking of an running.

Harry was there shielding his eyes hissing at the sun, saying something in parcel tongue. "Harry! That is NOT appropriate! I don't care HOW unused to the sun you are!"

Ron didn't bother coming back, he would let Hermione deal with Harry Potter, besides, it was starting to rain, and he would only JUST make it back to his place. Yes Ron Weasley had officially MOVED OUT, even before Fred and George!

----------------------------------------------------

Hermione had finally left in disgust after several hours...like almost the entire day, she wanted to get back to her apartment and out of Harry's filthy one before the roads were flooded completely with water from the rain-storm. "Good BYE, Harry!"

He was currently attacking her leg to try and get her to turn his computer back into a computer, "...the popcorn was great but I REALLY want my compcomp back!" Ew. Gross. Harry NAMED his Computer?

"That's just wrong, Harry, you are NOT supposed to name your computer! Especially not compcomp!" She shrugged him off her foot, and moved out to her car, he purse shielding what little of her hair it could. He was kneeling in the open door frame of his townhouse like a dejected dog, getting partially soaked.

"Figure it out Harry!" She yelled as she pulled away as fast as she possibly could in a sports car on a rainy, sloped, driveway hill. Harry whimpered.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry let out a maniacal laugh, "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"ATLAST!IHAVEFIGUREDITOUT!YOUTHOUGHTYOUCOULDTHWARTMEBYTAKINGOVERHERMIONE'SCOMMONESENSEJUSTSOYOUWOULDN'TGETBEATBYME!" As you can see, Harry had been literally living off sugar packets, instant coffee, and those packets of cream you get from Starbucks and Denny's.

He said a few words and his microwave-once-computer turned back into its rightful state. "Ahhh, my compcomp..." Harry ran up to it and closed his blood shot eyes, hugging and patting it, while relishing it's smooth surfaces...

He sat down at his computer, started it up, and immediately started playing the generic muggle game. He beat the last level again by 12:30am. And was on to beating the Evil Dark Lord of Darkness and all things Evil. He easily mastered the pathetic creature that called himself the Evil Dark Lord of Darkness and all things Evil.

He was about to place the killing blow, a triple blade attack with a fire orb spell, when a thunder cloud clapped, in his preoccupied state he did not notice it. Until lightening struck, and it short circuited his computer, right as the Evil Dark Lord of Darkness and all things Evil was dying. He stared at the now-blank screen for the second time that day.

It didn't even register until two minutes later. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He passed out from lack of air.

All the night, while he was passed out, he kept repeating, '_the lightening...beware the lightening...the lightening...the lightening...it ruins your chances...Evil Dark Lord of Darkness and all things Evil...won't die...when there is a lightening storm...evil, evil lightening...'_

----------------------------------------

Story One- Lightening, OWARI (okay, I kno HP ain't Japanese, but, I wanted to put it there, so deal)

----------------------------------------

...o.0...


End file.
